yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R
Shueisha | publisher other = * Tong Li Comics * Kana * Viz Media | serialized = V-Jump | first run = June, 2004 | last run = January 2008 | num of volumes = 5 | type = | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! R, is a manga series that is a spinoff of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Yu-Gi-Oh! R is published in Shueisha's monthly magazine V-Jump in Japan. The manga is made by Akira Itou. Yu-Gi-Oh! R is an alternate plotline which takes place after the defeat of Marik IshtarThe series has been published in English by Viz Media, began publication in October 2009 and is now already finished.shriektcg.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Volume 1 In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, the kōhai (protégé) and adopted son of Pegasus J. Crawford, Yakou Tenma, decides to avenge his senpai's death. Tenma takes over KaibaCorp while Seto Kaiba is in the United States. He kidnaps Anzu Mazaki, prompting Yugi and his friends Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda to face Tenma's RA Project (RA stands for "Rebirth of the Avatar") and the duel professors. Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba also come to the scene to rescue the company. There are special rules to Yu-Gi-Oh! R in the back of volume 4. Chapter Guide Yu-Gi-Oh! R Chapter Listing Volume Guide Yu-Gi-Oh! R Special Rules The end of Volume 4 outlines the set of rules that the Yu-Gi-Oh! R series follows. They are based off of the Battle City Rules fundamentally, with a few changes. These rules are exclusive to the Yu-Gi-Oh! R series. The rules stated in the volume are as follows: Game Start *Both players start out with 4000 life points. *Both players draw six cards at the beginning of the duel. On their first turn they draw one card, so each hand has seven cards. It's set up this way because The Ceremonial Battle began with a six card hand. Main Phase *On your own turn, you may activate up to one spell card from your hand. Unlike in the Official Card Game rules, you can't activate several at a time when the field is empty. *You can only place one spell card and one trap card card face-down during your turn. If you try to cheat and put down two spell cards or something, your duel disk will sound an alarm. *Face-down spell cards can be activated whenever the phase changes. *Face-down trap cards can be activated whenever their trigger event occurs, beginning from the moment they're set on the field. *Monsters may be summoned in attack mode or in defense mode. In the Official Card Game, monsters can be placed on the field in "reverse defense mode" as well. In this manga, they aren't used that way, but they probably could be. (Although the duelists never do it...) Battle Phase *When only one monster attacks, everything is the same as it is in the Official Card Game rules, including damage calculation. *When several monsters attack: :1. Choose which monsters participate in the attack. :2. Choose which of your opponent's monsters each of your monsters will attack. :3. Attack! Begin damage phase. :At this point, all damage to all monsters is dealt with simultaneously. In the manga, it's sometimes drawn as though the damage is dealt in a certain order, but it really happens simultaneously. ::For example, in the battle between Yugi and Depre in Yu-Gi-Oh! R volume 3, Depre attacks with "Eva Epsilon" and "Greed Quasar." As Yugi takes damage from "Greed Quasar," he activates "Fit of Rage," but when the damage to "Toy Magician" and "Eva Epsilon" is calculated, this isn't reflected. ::That's because both the damage to Yugi which triggered "Fit of Rage" and the "Toy Magician" counter-attack were treated as having occurred simultaneously, with "Fit of Rage" applied after the battle phase. References External links R, Yu-Gi-Oh!